From Me To You
by Suna no Kazekage
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke & Nara Shikamaru does not belong to the category 'single' anymore, much to Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino's chagrin. Unbeknownst to them, anonymous male individuals are waiting for their hearts to open up to that four letter word again...
1. CHAPTER 1

"Ino…that is _quite _enough." Haruno Sakura unsuccessfully tried to grab the bottle of _saké_ away from her blonde best friend.

"I…hic…" Yamanaka Ino's face was very red, and she could hardly speak because she was laughing so hard.

"Hahahahahaha! We need to celebrate!" Ino chuckled.

"My oh my! What's the occasion?" TenTen questioned. She smiled wryly at Sakura.

"F-for what, Ino-chan?" Hyūga Hinata asked timidly.

"Nothing…hic…much. My very good friend Nara Shikamaru and his Sand girl are getting…hic…married tomorrow."

_Temari._

Sakura looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at TenTen and TenTen looked at Sakura. _So that was it. _Ino was trying too hard to hide the symptoms of a broken heart by getting drunk. It's as simple as that. All because of a dirty-blonde _kunoichi_. And a certain pineapple-haired man.

TenTen gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Let her be. Broken hearts are not ever after," she told Sakura. Sakura kept quiet. She knew better than TenTen and Hinata, or more than anyone else. Yamanaka Ino is a woman who doesn't know the true meaning of the word _forget. _Or at least, she had no idea how to apply it during the most difficult times. Emotional times. Sakura and Ino were the best of friends since childhood and then became rivals because of a sharp-eyed Uchiha guy. They rekindled their friendship after their preliminary match, many years ago. And speaking of Uchiha…Sakura scolded herself for not joining Ino earlier in her drinking spree. Her ultimate childhood fantasy, _Sharingan_-bearer Uchiha Sasuke, went off to some rank A mission and after some time, Sakura heard from a few townspeople in the Hidden Leaf Village that he is happily married to an unknown _kunoichi_ and they had a son.

Sakura glanced over at Ino, who was ready to fall asleep.

_It was all worthless, _Sakura thought angrily. She threw away Ino's friendship, devotion and protection hoping to claim Sasuke for her own but he never ever made her feel anything special, let alone a rabid fan girl. He didn't even give her a hint that she meant something to him. He treated her just as a person should treat his teammate. _You REALLY are annoying, _Sasuke would tell her every time she would express her love and fondness for him.

_I wish I never fought with Ino over something so silly._

_Poor Ino, _she added to her silent monologue. She was so head over heals with Sasuke that she overlooked a wonderful person right in front of her, silently waiting for her, hoping that she would realize that there was somebody who loved her deeply ever since they were just children. But people have their limits. Things were getting ironic, as Shikamaru is engaged to be married to Temari, it was then that Ino realized that it was Nara Shikamaru whom she truly loved, not Sasuke. Of course it was too late, and here she is in her drunken state.

Given Ino's situation, Sakura considered herself lucky. Sasuke never really valued her as a woman, so she need not regret anything except that she fell for him and her former rivalry with Ino. Ino, on the other hand, was on the verge of being with a man who really cared about her, but she took it for granted, letting Shikamaru, her best friend and her true love, slip right through her fingers, far away from her. So far that it could not be undone. And that was the most painful thing of all, and Sakura pitied Ino for that.

If only they didn't fall hard on their faces for a cold-hearted man, it wouldn't have gotten this far. If it weren't for Sasuke, Ino would not be blind enough to miss Shikamaru; she probably could've been the woman at his side right now, not that Temari girl. If it weren't for him, she and Ino would have never been enemies, not even for once in their entire lives. Because of him, their friendship was spoiled, they have to start anew again and those times that they were bickering at each other could have been spent for sleepovers, bonding sessions, picnics…any activities that best friends were capable of. One could never make up for the lost and wasted time. If it weren't for him, she would not be this hurt; she wouldn't have a lot on her mind this very moment. If it weren't for him…

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura jumped in shock. She was so absorbed in her 'blame-Sasuke-for-everything' thoughts that TenTen's voice surprised her.

"Yes?"

"You really have a funny look on your face right now."

The wedding took place in a small country church near the hillside in the Hidden Sand Village, located in the Wind Country. It was the home of the legendary Sand Siblings, with Temari being one of them. All of them from the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire Country were present. Ino sat in the front seat, between Sakura and her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, who was in turn seated next to Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. The two old friends were happily chattering away. And Ino can catch some of the words.

"You know what? I really thought Ino and Shikamaru was the real match…"

"After all, my boy used to be so fond of your Ino; it never occurred to me that he would give up on her and fall for the daughter of the late Kazekage!"

It was all too much for poor Ino's ears. She stood up abruptly. The two old men stared at her.

"I…I…"

Shikaku and Inoichi are waiting patiently for her to say whatever it is that made her stand up in the middle of a very crucial gathering.

"I…I need to go to the toilet," she finally blurted out.

"I'll go with you," Sakura said, standing up as well.

The two friends proceeded to the toilet just outside the chapel. As soon as Sakura bolted the door behind them, Ino burst into tears.

"Ssshhh. Now, now…soon everything will be alright again," Sakura told her best friend soothingly. _I hope, _she added to herself. Ino cried even harder. _Oh dear, _Sakura thought.

"Nnnooo, it's not going to be. I know. I just know," Ino sniffed.

Sakura reached inside her pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief. She handed it to Ino.

"I…Thank you," Ino said. She smiled at Sakura through her tears.

They spent the whole time in the toilet, enjoying the silence wrapped around them, taking time to understand each other's pain, holding each other while letting it all out. After all, everything would be the same again. At least, they have each other.

Maybe, whatever…

By the time they were ready to emerge from the comfort room with straight faces, the whole occasion had just finished. People were already out in the garden, flocking around the newly-wed couple.

Ino and Sakura went, anyway. It would be too impolite to just disappear without greeting Temari and Shikamaru. The two were in each other's arms, looking blissful. Shikamaru's eyes searched the crowd for his two best friends. He suddenly remembered that Akimichi Chōji, just like Uzumaki Naruto, is away on a mission trip. He quietly chastised his absentmindedness for not keeping himself posted about Chōji's whereabouts. Shikamaru searched the crowd once more for a certain white-gold haired girl. He saw her arm in arm with the strawberry-blonde _kunoichi_. The strawberry-blonde girl was holding her as if she's going to collapse, that Shikamaru wondered whether she was ill. He signaled to Temari, who nodded and they made their way towards the two young ladies.

"Ino, Sakura. Enjoying yourselves?"

"I certainly am, Shika-kun. Why, this is quite a feast, that I feel I must take a break from my diet," Ino replied. She was smiling, but the smile did not extend to her cerulean eyes. Sakura was impressed with the way her best friend handled herself in front of the people who were the very reasons why her heart is in pieces. She nodded politely to Shikamaru and Temari. Temari and Ino laid eyes on each other for a moment.

_So this is Yamanaka Ino. She's quite a pretty face. I'm lucky I'm the one who's beside Shikamaru right now, _Temari thought.

And Ino was thinking, _I lost so badly to you, Sand girl. In a way, I'm relieved, because I know he's in good hands. You deserve him a lot more than I do._

As if reading each other's thoughts, Temari smiled at Ino. It wasn't a smirk, but a real one. Ino was taken aback. Really, years ago, she seemed so menacing when she was still an enemy of Konohagakure and when she cruelly beat TenTen to a pulp in the preliminary matches. But now, without her usual sneer, she looked so sincerely beautiful. Ino cannot help it. She smiled back.

Ino's heart is still broken, but she felt a little better. She and Sakura roamed about the place, tasting dishes that they have never tried before.

"I do wonder…" Sakura began. Ino looked at her.

"…why the two Sand brothers aren't here."

"It's better that way. Really, it is. Those two looked like a pair of serial killers. They scare the hell out of people," Ino hissed in a very low voice.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that they're Temari's siblings," Sakura pointed out.

Ino could be so mean when it comes to describing people regarding physical aspects, but Sakura understood. Ino wasn't there when she, her former teammate Uzumaki Naruto and their sensei Hatake Kakashi, together with Team Gai, bade farewell to the Sand Siblings after Sunagakure's poison expert Chiyo-baa risked her life in order to resurrect the youngest of the three. The young Kazekage has changed so much, due to his confrontation with Naruto. He even held Naruto's hand before they parted, something that his old self would never do in a million years. In fact, all three of the Sand Siblings became their good friends and there was no need for words. Since Ino wasn't there to witness the said happenings, to her, the mere mentioning of the two brothers sounded as frightening as ever.

An irritating noise of a malfunctioning megaphone interrupted Sakura's flashbacks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two Sand brothers! Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara-sama and Puppet Master Kankurō-sama!" the announcer boomed.

"I thought they were never coming!" Temari exclaimed. She hurriedly cut her way through the sea of people in order to be the first to meet her brothers the moment they arrive.

"Well then," the announcer continued, "May I please call on the _shinobi_ of both the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sand Village to join us here to welcome them altogether?"

Sakura stood up to go over to Shikamaru and Temari who were standing next to the announcer. She stopped walking when she realized that Ino wasn't following her. She looked at Ino over her shoulder.

"Stand up, you lazy bum. You heard him. You're also a _shinobi_ of the Leaf."

Ino gave Sakura a blank stare.

"Oh, come on, you." Sakura said, going near Ino. The blonde looked up at Sakura idly. "I don't feel like it," she said mildly.

Sakura's reply was a painful nudge in Ino's ribs.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." With that, Ino stood up and followed Sakura. There were the clans of Hyūga, Inuzuka, Akimichi minus the clan figurehead Akimichi Chōji, Aburame, Nara, Kurama and Yamanaka. Their former sensei also made it; Sarutobi Asuma, Yūhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, Ebisu and Baki. Their other comrades were present, namely Sai, Rock Lee and TenTen. Jiraiya, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, was ranting on about the latest issue of Icha Icha Takutikusu Make-Out Tactics to Kakashi, who looked extensively pleased. Konohamaru Corps associates Udon, now 17 and Sandaime Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, now 18 were also in attendance, with Moegi absent. They are now _Chūnin_-ranked _shinobi_. Uchiha Sasuke made his appearance there as well. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment, seeing the man that she loved and hated so much. He didn't bring his family with him, much to Sakura's disappointment, for she wanted to see the woman. Ino looked from Sakura to Sasuke, and gave Sasuke her most piercing glare. Sasuke just gave them a cool, impersonal glance. Ino wished that Sakura would stop gaping at the man engulfed in an air of arrogance. Really, his head was swollen enough without him realizing that almost all of the girls had their eyes on him, disregarding the fact that he already has a family.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Good evening, everybody. I hope you all don't mind me making a very few changes here in this fan fiction work of mine. If you've copied and pasted this story on a separate sheet after a few days that it was first written (which I pray you did NOT), you could easily point out which was replaced with which. Thank you for your kind attention. c'',)


	2. Chapter 2

A stream of sand from out of nowhere appeared and began to swirl in circles, concealing the two tall figures inside the sand.

"Shoot. They don't have to, you know, shower everyone with sand if they wanted to make a grand entrance," TenTen coughed, rubbing her eyes. A considerable sound of ruffling and brushing followed, as people tried to rid their bodies and things of sand. The sand then disappeared, revealing the brothers.

After many years, Gaara's appearance did not change, except that now he is a fully grown man. His scarlet hair, in wild disarray, flew back in the wind. His face is calm, but his intense emerald eyes scanned the whole place. The brawny, taller man beside him did not look like Kankurō at all. Or maybe it is just that the Hidden Sand Village residents and his Hidden Leaf Village friends are so used to seeing him with thick, dark purple _Kabuki_ paint lines designed all over his face and he was always in his 'Little _BLACK _Riding Hood' attire, plus the pointed catlike ears on the hood and minus the cape. That IS the outward show of the Kankurō they all knew, on a daily basis. However, he has completely done away with his former get-up. He was slightly unshaven, with extremely short hairs on some parts of his face and on his chin. His hair in its copper hue is completely disheveled, just like his younger brother's. In an odd way though, the untidy manner of their hair suited them both.

Everybody stared. They stared and they stared.

_SILENCE…_

"Gaara! Kankurō! I thought you two have an important business to attend to across the desert!" Temari exclaimed.

"That can wait," replied the Kazekage in his usual subdued tone.

"Yep! Our sister's most important day of her life comes first," Kankurō agreed.

"Though I see that we are…late," he added sardonically as an afterthought. He grinned in self-mockery, which caused sounds of girls giggling in the background.

_Hehehe, looks like my two new brothers-in-law upstaged the famous Uchiha Sasuke, _Shikamaru thought with an idle smile.

It was true. The girls who were feasting their eyes on Sasuke a while ago were now focused on Gaara and Kankurō, save Haruno Sakura, of course. If the two Sand brothers were aware of the turncoat fan girls, they made no sign of it. The three siblings were now locked in an embrace. They all watched the touching scene.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Emotional fellows. They're always like that," TenTen said, amused at her former teacher and her former teammate.

Gaara faced the wedding guests. "I would like to thank all of Sunagakure for their diligent attendance and of course, the inhabitants of Konohagakure no Sato, taking great pains to travel towards here for three days, just to attend the wedding of my sister," he said solemnly.

"Uh, Sakura, I'll go to the bathroom for a sec," Ino said.

"Go ahead."

Sakura looked after Ino as she made her way towards the toilet. Ino closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror. She slowly removed the black ribbon the held her hairs, letting it fall gracefully on her shoulders. She run her fingers through her hair and she brushed it again and again. She stared at her reflection. She was very interesting-looking. Soft, flowing hair of white-gold, sapphire eyes and thin cherry lips. Her father would always tell her that she's a beauty. _If so, how come I'm always short of things when it comes to love? _Ino asked herself sadly. _How come?_

_POOF! _There was somebody behind her.

Ino jumped up and skillfully took out her _kunai_ with remarkable speed. She turned around and upon seeing who the intruder was, she withdrew her weapon.

"Shizune-san?"

The dark-haired woman nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino, always pampering herself. You don't really need to, you know." She smiled at Ino.

"What brings you here? And what jutsu was _that_?" Ino asked.

"I've come to take you back to Konohagakure, Miss Yamanaka," Shizune answered.

"So suddenly? What for?"

"On behalf of Tsunade-sama's orders."

Ino fell silent. She slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I'll tell them first, and then we go," she told Shizune.

She saw Sakura and Kakashi in a friendly conversation with Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings.

"Ino!" Sakura called. She pointed to an empty chair between her and Kakashi. "Join us!"

"Sakura. I have to go back to Konohagakure," Ino informed her best friend.

Sakura's face fell. "But Ino! I already booked a room for four at a nearby inn here! You couldn't—"

"It is urgent," said a voice behind them.

"Shizune-san! What are _you _doing here?" Kakashi asked, quite surprised.

"Hokage-sama sent me here to fetch Ino. She has to be involved in a mission."

"A mission? What is it then?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't know. We will find out when we get there," Shizune replied.

The Sand Siblings made no comment, but their eyes were fixed on Ino, who looked as clueless as everybody else in the group.

"Fine. Then I'll stay here in Suna with Hinata and TenTen until Ino comes back," Sakura finally said. Ino looked at Sakura as though the girl had gone mad.

"You can't do that! Do you have any idea how much a night in an inn cost nowadays? Geez, you—"

"She can stay with us at our place until you come back. TenTen and Hinata can come, too." Temari cut in.

Sakura stared at Temari. "That is so nice of you, Temari-san. But I can't just possibly go and stay with a couple of friends in a newly-weds' house for a series of days! You need time to keep your mind on a lot of things. I'm sure to be a burden," Sakura objected.

"I insist. That won't be a problem." said Temari.

"That's right," her husband agreed. "What Ino just stated is true. If you proceed with your plans, you'd be hurting your wallet."

"Well…" Sakura did not know what else to say.

"Come _on_!" Temari pleaded.

"Okay." Sakura finally gave in. She smiled at them gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

She then snapped her attention back to Ino.

"And you, woman! The very moment you come back, that's when we check in an inn! Your treat! You forgot the last time that it was your turn! You still owe me, Hinata and TenTen a slumber party!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm so sorry," Ino laughed.

_Ugh, women! _Shikamaru thought.

Ino then turned to her former teammate, and to the Sand Siblings.

"Thank you very much, Shika-kun and Temari-san for making me a part of your wonderful wedding. I'm pretty stuffed!" An uneasy, feminine laugh escaped from her.

"Sure thing, Ino. Good luck to you, your subordinates-to-be and the mission itself," Shikamaru said in response.

Temari did not respond, but Ino earned herself a warm smile from the blonde Sand _kunoichi_.

Ino bowed politely to Gaara and Kankurō. She then turned her back on them and trailed half-heartedly after Shizune.

"Take good care, Ino!" Kakashi called after their retreating backs.

"And don't hurt yourself!" Sakura reminded nastily.

They watched the two women become tiny specks in the distance until…

_POOF! _They were gone.

"W-What _jutsu_ was that?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever technique that is, it sure transports you swiftly from a Hidden Village to another," he answered in his trademark lazy voice.

**The Fifth's office**

_POOF!_

"So! Our favorite platinum blonde, who's the only one missing in the group, has finally made it here in time!" Tsunade bellowed.

The great Hokage of Konohagakure is more than 70 years of age, but Ino still found herself staring straight at a pair of butter-toffee eyes belonging to a feisty, seemingly 31-year old woman.

"Who are my subordinates?" Ino asked without delay. There was a man in his early twenties on her right side, and a brunette on her left. At first, she assumed that they are new _shinobi_ in town, but…

The young man looked so familiar. Oddly enough, he resembled one of the huge stone faces, which was a tourist spot in Konohagakure. Hair of sunshine and bright blue eyes that always had life in them…

"_U-Uzumaki Naruto!_"

The man beamed at Ino's recognition.

"Hi there, Ino. Long time no see."

"Naruto! How you've grown! It is indeed a pleasant surprise to see you again. You really do have a knack for disappearing for a _very _long period of time!" Ino cried.

Ino then set her sights on the girl beside her. She was frail-looking and thin, but she stood tall and erect. Her midnight-blue hair framed her pert face, contrasting her porcelain skin. Ino judged that she is no more than sixteen years old. Ino thought that the girl was someone she didn't know, until she looked into her eyes. They were pearly white. Come to think of it, she looked similar to one of Ino's best friends. It can't be. Unless…

"You are…you're Hyūga Hanabi, are you not?" Ino guessed, unsure of herself. The girl merely nodded.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It seems like I will not have to introduce you to one another. I'm so glad, because it would be too troublesome to do so…ANYWAY! I will now give you your mission, so brace yourselves!"

Ino gulped. Whatever it was, she is certainly not in the mood for it. She hoped it won't cause their Hokage another humongous debt.

High-pitched squeals of women laughing and the muffled voices of men socializing over beer could be heard inside the residence of young Mr. and Mrs. Nara.

"When I conceive, I would very much like a girl," Temari told her husband affectionately.

"A boy would do, love. Having a daughter is way TOO troublesome," Shikamaru drawled.

Temari scowled. "Who would bet that our first child would be a female?" she asked everybody in the circle of people in their living room.

"Me!" said TenTen.

"I would also like a daughter if I happen to marry," Hinata agreed. She instantly regretted speaking out her mind.

"With whom? _Uzumaki Naruto_?" Temari teased.

Hinata blushed and refused to look at anyone in the eye.

"He's a very nice guy." Kankurō said. He sat there, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought of his blonde friend who had been such a great help to them a long time ago.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen that teammate of mine for a long time," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Like for how long?" Kankurō asked her.

"One year, to be exact," she answered.

"And he wasn't present at Temari's wedding when he gave his word that he would be there. When I come across that idiot, I'll squash him," Gaara snapped.

All of them flinched at Gaara's statement, but only Kankurō knew too well that in those words is it evident that the redhead missed Naruto terribly.

"Why would he disappear for at least twelve months?" Temari inquired.

Sakura sighed. "You know that guy. He can't sit still. He went away on a mission with the **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai squad. I have no idea how many missions followed after. He should be back a week from now," she said.

"Okay, back to the topic. Well, it's too early to talk about first-born children. Actually, I am thinking who would get married next," Temari wondered aloud.

"Count me out," Gaara said.

"As you wish," Temari smiled sweetly at her brother.

"It's going to be TenTen!" Sakura chirped.

"Really?" they all whooped in chorus.

"Next month, Neji and I are going to be married. Of course, you won't miss the invitations," TenTen announced.

"I'm so happy for you," Temari said sincerely as she held TenTen's hands.

"Thanks." TenTen smiled joyfully.

"And you, Sakura, who are you planning to tie the knot with?" Shikamaru asked, studying the pink-haired girl carefully. Sasuke was already married, and he was pretty sure that Sakura wasn't interested in Naruto, or a certain young Legendary Green Beast of Konohagakure. It was a shame. She is such an attractive woman, complete with brains and strength.

"I don't have _that _in mind, yet," the girl finally bit out truthfully.

"I understand. What about you, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked the timid girl, hoping to dismiss the subject with Sakura. She knew that Uchiha Sasuke still haunted the girl's most intimate dreams. It could be such a guilt trip sometimes. Here she is, happily married to the man of her dreams and one of her close friends harbors a broken heart. As much as Temari wished that she could do something about it, she knew that she can't change how Sakura feels for the snobbish genius.

"Don't you worry, Hinata-chan. I could take care of Naruto for you, you know," said Kankurō, giving the Hyūga girl a wink.

"Correct!" Sakura consented.

"Don't ever think that they will leave you out of this crazy talk," Gaara warned his older brother in a grave voice.

"Bingo! Who's the one occupying your mind right now, brother-in-law?" Shikamaru asked Kankurō. Unspoken amusement was etched in his usual laid-back demeanor.

"What is this, a pop quiz?" Kankurō challenged him.

"Ooh, he's avoiding a very simple interrogation." TenTen ribbed.

"Well, my answer is the same as Sakura's. Period." was the retort of the Sand puppeteer. He looked away from them. Shikamaru shot him a skeptical look, as so did everybody else.

"Honest to goodness!" he said, raising his right hand in the air, hoping to convince everybody.

Temari silently laughed as she took a sip from her teacup. She had to admit that Kankurō was better at hiding his feelings than herself. She knew the identity of her brother's object of affections although it was not of his knowledge that she had an idea who, and for some weird reason she doesn't want to spill it.

A blonde someone who is obviously not over her husband. Yet.

_Ano kaya ang misyon na ipinaubaya ni Tsunade sa ating mga butihing ninja? Makatulong kaya ito upang tuluyan nang makalimutan ni Ino si Shikamaru? Eh si Sakura, makakapag-mahal pa kaya siya muli? Abangan ang susunod na kabanata!_

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** I am currently SO infected with writer's block when it comes to the composition of this fiction's next chapter. I also got distracted, writing other plots for new NARUTO fan fictions. Please forgive me. XD


End file.
